Infinite Earth
by Sun Star Scout
Summary: Mina meets a boy named Mark who changes her life. Mina fights for him and he knows she is Sailor Venus. But Mark has a trick up his sleeve, too! This one if full of action, adventure, and a new transformation!


This one is about Mina or Minako, whatever everyone calls her. I do use all the English names hope you don't mind. I spent about a month working on this so I hope everyone likes it. Like I said, the main character is Mina and a new made-up character named Mark. I promise I won't give anything huge away but doesn't Mina and Mark sound like a cute couple? Tee-hee ï Mark has a little twist of his own. I guess he's a combination of my friend Mark, and Mina's friend Asai in the anime with a twist. You'll see! Please comment as much as you like! Anyway it is my pleasure to bring you Infinite Earth, a Sailor Moon, fanfic by Sun Star Scout...

Infinite Earth

By Sun Star Scout

It was May, warm and almost the end of the school year. Mina Aino silently stared out into the open waters of the Pacific Ocean. Today was a Friday and it didn't really feel like the usual happy joyous occasion. It wasn't like her to be this quiet. Mina was usually hyped up and ready to party. But today, there was someone on her mind...

(1 week ago)

Friday afternoon, Mina rushed down the crowded hallway trying to reach her biology class before the bell. She saw a blur before her eyes but before she knew what happened, she was on the ground with her books everywhere. "HEY!" she yelled angrily. "Why don't you watch where you're going!" She looked up at the person who had run into her and instantly melted. He was tall and tan with shaggy brown hair. Mina could tell he worked out a lot because you could almost see his muscles right through his deep blue tee shirt. His jeans were loose but not too baggy. Perfection

"I'm so sorry!" he said. Mina could only stare. "Are you okay?" he asked. Mina couldn't move. "Hello?" he asked.

"Omigosh! Haha!" Mina laughed at herself. "I'm totally spacey today! I get like that you know?"

"So you're okay?" he asked.

"I think so."

"Here let me help you up." Mina took his hand and shakily stood up. She immediately noticed how warm his hand was.

"Oh! Stupid me, I haven't introduced myself! I'm Mina Aino."

"I'm Mark. Mark Shepherd. Nice to meet you, Mina."

"You too, Mark." Wow what a great name! she thought.

"I hope I run into you again sometime, not like this though." he said. Mina giggled. He had a good sense of humor...wait! They had something in common. "How bout the Crown Arcade? After school?" Mark implored.

"Sure! I'll meet you there!" Mina smiled as he walked away. He's so cool! she thought.

In the Crown, Mina looked around for her friend, Andrew. Andrew's father owned the Crown and Andrew usually worked there. She was still looking when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Yipe!" she shouted.

"Woah, Mina calm down it's just me." Mina spun around and there was Andrew in his uniform. Andrew was tall with blond hair and brown eyes. He was very handsome, but just a friend to Mina.

"Hey! Where have you been?" asked Mina.

"I ran up to the restaurant for a minute." He replied. Andrew's father also owned the little restaurant on top of the Crown.

"Oh. I was just looking for you that's all."

"I see. Listen, Mina, do you want to have dinner tomorrow? We'll go to that Italian place you like."

"What for, Andrew?"

"Well, I've got some things to talk about with you."

"Oh ok. Well I'm meeting a friend here for a little bit. Oh tomorrow? Maybe Sunday?"

"Great! See ya then!" Andrew replied.

When Mina waved good-bye she couldn't help but wonder what Andrew could possibly want to talk about. She turned around and almost ran right into Mark again. He was so tall but Mina didn't even notice him.

"Hey" he said.

"Oh! Hi Mark!" she replied dazed.

"Wanna get some tokens?"

"Oh yeah! Here take my five bill and buy us both some." Mark walked away and came back with a pocket full of sleek gold coins and Mina's five. "Mark! I told you to use my five!" she said as he gave it back to her.

"I know." He winked.

Mina was dazed for a minute but was then compelled to play the Sailor V game. She always wanted to play that game. She missed the Sailor Scout days but she knew Crystal Tokyo would come soon enough. She and Mark took turns for over an hour playing the games together. They had a great time. Mark won Mina tons of prizes. She was amazed at how good he was at the crane game.

"Let's head over to Toshiba Park." Mark said.

"Ok." She answered.

They walked there and sat on the hill lying next to each other just staring at the stars. After a few minutes, Mark unexpectedly put his protective arm around Mina and love-stricken, Mina laid her head on his shoulder.

"Mina, you are really...spectacular. I've never met a girl like you. I'm more compelled to you than anyone. I have a different feeling than when I go out with other girls. You really make me feel alive and special."

Mina thought for a moment and stared at a little bear Mark had won her that said 'I love you'. "You know this bear ought to have a good name. I'll call him Mark." Mark laughed and kissed her. It was a long beautiful kiss that Mina felt could have lasted forever. He slid his fingers through her golden blonde hair so gently. Mina's heart was thrilled.

When they stopped, Mark looked over at her and said it was late. He drove her home. Mina got out of the car and he leaned out the window and said, "Come to my house sometime?" and he drove away. Mina nearly fainted. She was so thrilled with the evening, Mark, life! She went inside and fell asleep dreaming of hundreds of dates with Mark.

The next day, Mina was awake bright and early for aerobics. Later she was going to meet her friends Amy, Lita, Raye, Serena, and Rini, Serena's future daughter for lunch. Mina was excited because she hadn't seen her friends in months! They had all been really busy in their freshman year of college. Mina drove over to Crown café at top speed. She was 10 minutes late already! C'mon, c'mon! Pedal to the medal! She heard police sirens behind her and thought they were trying to get by her. "Go already!" she yelled at them. Then she realized they were chasing her. Mina reluctantly pulled over and was surprised to see the officer at her car window. It was Haruka Tenou. Haruka used to be Sailor Uranus when it came to scouts. She had also been a professional race car driver. When Haruka gave up racing, she missed the speed and action so she became a police officer.

"Officer Tenou." Mina greeted.

"Mina?" Haruka inquired.

"Yupp! It's me! Long time no see Haruka."

Haruka smiled. "Yeah. It's been a while." After one of their fights, Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto decided to take care of a baby who was the reincarnation of Sailor Saturn and the team missed them since. "Now listen, Mina, I'll let you off the hook this time because you're a friend, but next time its back to business."

"Sorry! It was just that... hey wait! You should come! I'm meeting the girls for lunch right now! That's why I was going so fast."

"Ok. I'm off duty in about 2 seconds so I'll just follow you ok?"

"Yeah! They'll be so excited to see you!"

"Yeah, I'm exited too."

When Haruka and Mina arrived, they were surprised to see Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna there, too.

"Hi Mina!" Rini bounded up to them. Rini was Serena's future daughter and Sailor Mini-Moon. She was really 905 years old, but hadn't grown mature yet. "Haruka! Mina brought a friend, too! Wow, this is great! Amy ran into Michiru at the swim club and I saw Setsuna and Hotaru at the supermarket! Isn't that great!" Rini was jumping up and down now so exited to see the entire Sailor Team here. Michiru was Sailor Neptune and loved being near the water. After raising Hotaru for a while she became a swim coach at the local swim club. Amy was thrilled when she saw her and invited Michiru to come see the team with her. Rini and Serena were out buying little gifts for all the girls and saw Hotaru, who used to be Sailor Saturn, and Setsuna, who was Sailor Pluto. They were invited to come see the rest of the girls, too.

Everyone was thrilled to see people they missed for so long. There were a lot of "Where have you been" s and "What have you been doing" s.

Then Serena cut in on the action. Serena was Sailor Moon and the future queen of Crystal Tokyo. "Ok everyone!" she yelled. "We're having some food now!"

"Yeah unless you forgot we were meeting for lunch!" Rini burst.

"Rini!" Serena put her hand over the girl's mouth, but you could still hear Rini trying to say something. Then the food was brought in. The waitress and chef for today was Lita. She used to be Sailor Jupiter and was an excellent chef! She whizzed through high school and was taking college already in home economics! She had already fulfilled her dream of opening a little restaurant. The restaurant was Lita's and it was called "Sailor Team Soup N Steak House" or "STSS" by friends and loyal customers. Mina worked part time there sometimes. First Lita brought out the soup and when that was gone, the steak. It was a classic favorite among the Sailor Team when they met up. Lita always had a way to make the food look good and cute too. It was always dressed with little bags of cookies on the side tied with a ribbon and little confetti chocolate pieces or sprinkles on the plate. Everyone loved to eat there.

When all was done they talked for about two hours while Mina told them all about Mark and they all listened intently.

"Finally! Someone has a boyfriend besides me!" Serena joked. The other girls gave her a teasing glare.

"I can't really call him my boyfriend..." Mina denied.

"Oh, Mina c'mon!" Raye shrieked. Raye was a priestess and the scout of fire Sailor Mars!

"He kissed you didn't he?" inquired Lita.

"Yea, but it was only one date!" Mina argued.

"Mina, ask yourself, what boy would kiss you and then not call himself your boyfriend?" Setsuna implored.

"Really, Mina. Trust me, he's your boyfriend." Amy concluded. Mina could trust Amy. Amy was Sailor Mercury and the smartest of the team. She even had a special computer that did big calculations and made plans for the team.

"Thanks guys...all this has worked up an appetite! Lita! A marble cake if you please! Yum!" The cake was gone in a matter of seconds and everyone sat down, talked some more, and played cards. The girls made plans to get together next month and said their good-byes. Mina walked away from the restaurant toward Toshiba Park. Mina's favorite place in the park was the statue of Peter Pan. Mina wanted to fly away then and there. She wished Mark were around.

As if hearing her wishes she heard a yell coming from the middle of the park. Mina started to run. She followed the sound to the middle to the fountain. There was a monster about to attack Mark. Mina quickly opened up her communicator and called the scouts. "Everyone enemy!"

"We're on it!" they all replied.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"MAKE-UP!" they all yelled.

They met in the middle of the park. The monster looked like one of the Daimons they fought before with Wiseman and the Death Busters.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Michiru yelled. The water splashed against the monster and then he and Mark were aware of the scouts' presence. "Nothing!"

"Let's try together, Neptune!" Mercury shouted.

"Ok maybe! Neptune Deep...!"

"Mercury Aqua...!"

"Submerge!"

"Rhapsody!" The attack hit the monster with a tidal wave of water. It pushed him back and the monster was weakened.

"We'll take care of this!" Pluto and Saturn teamed up a lot now because their attacks were similar.

"Pluto Deadly...!"

"Saturn Silence...!"

"Scream!"

"Wall!" This destruction/death attack hit the monster hard but he was still up and running.

"Sailor Moon Mini-Moon! Try the Moon Kaleidoscope!" called Sailor Mars.

"Ok! We'll try!" yelled Moon back.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" This attack hit the monster hard and pushed him back about ten feet.

"Mark!" Venus called. "Run away Mark!" He recognized her voice.

"Mina? You're Sailor Venus?"

"No time to explain! Please just run and we'll take care of this!" Suddenly, Mark had a vision in his eyes. He saw a girl, a princess it looked like in front of a bright orange planet. He couldn't see her clearly.

"Mark watch out!" Mina called. The monster was about to attack him. Mina pushed him out of the way and took the blow herself. All the breath seeped out of Mina in a split-second. She fell to the ground, out of breath and injured on her back. She could hardly move. Mina opened her eyes and watched the scouts try to kill the monster. Mina found the strength in her to flip over and shout, "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" The attack was so powerful it shot right through the monster's stomach and he turned to dust. Mina saw Mark on the ground, "Mark!" she called weakly. She struggled to get up and go to him. "Mark..."

Next thing Mina knew she woke up in the hospital in a bed next to Mark who was also sleeping in a bed. She looked up and saw her friends. She looked to the other side and saw tons of flowers and gifts and little trinkets all saying "Feel Better" or "Get Well Soon!" Mina wanted to cry. She tried to sit up to at least see how she was. She struggled and finally gave up and lay back down.

"Mina!" Amy shrieked. "You shouldn't do that! My mom has been taking care of you. She says you have a broken rib!" Amy's mom was one of the best doctors in the country. It was times like these Mina was fortunate to have such good friends.

"A broken rib?"

"Yeah. Dr. Anderson showed us the X-rays!" Rini told her.

"I had X-rays?"

"Yeah, buy you're ok now. I brought you some health and good luck charms from the temple." Raye told her.

"Wow, thanks you guys." Mina paused and asked quietly, "And Mark?"

"He's fine." Amy said. "He has a couple second degree burns from the asphalt." Mina was relieved. She looked over at her friend and noticed some marks on his neck. They were in the shape of a cross!

"He is a catch, Mina!" Serena said.

"Yeah, what a hottie! His hair looks like my old boyfriend's!" Lita told them starry-eyed.

"Lita!" they all laughed. It was a habit for Lita to relate good-looking guys to her old boyfriend. They laughed about it a lot.

"Mina!" Andrew rushed in. "Mina are you alright? Your friends told me you took a huge fall in the park!" Mina gave a teasing glare to her friends. They edged out of the room saying they'll visit later.

"Sorry Andrew." Mina said hoarsely, "I don't think I'll be able to make it to dinner tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Mina. I have a surprise for tomorrow anyway. I'll talk to you then alright?""Ok, Andrew."

"Bye Mina! Feel Better!"

Mina looked at her clock. It was 7:00. She must have been asleep for about an hour. Mina heard a little moan and looked over at Mark. He was waking up!

"Mark?" Mina whispered.

"Mina?" Mark said back.

"Mark, I'm so sorry. I was...just trying...protect you..."

"Mina, I understand! Chill out. Thank you. I'd be dead if it weren't for you. I owe you big time. If there's anything I can do for you, you let me know!"

"You have my eternal gratitude...and love." Mina said boldly.

"Don't hesitate Mina, you wouldn't have taken that blow if you didn't really care about me." He reached out his hand from across the bed. Mina took it and remembered the same warmth from the morning they first met. "Mina, once we're out of here, I'll take care of you until your rib gets better."

"Thanks, Mark, for everything. You're amazing."

The next day, Andrew came by to visit again. He brought a dozen roses, and a balloon stating, "Get Well Soon". A classic Mina thought.

"Hi Mina." Andrew said. "How ya feeling?"

"Alright." Mina responded

"That's good." Andrew told her. "Hey, listen. There's something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it, Andrew?"

"Well, I've finally got enough money to go to John Hopkins medical school. I've decided to leave at the end of this summer."

"Andrew! That's great but..."

"But, what?"

"You're leaving?"

"Not forever. I'll come back on my vacations and probably work at the arcade then. So, it won't be a complete loss."

"Yeah, I guess. I'll still miss you though!"

"I know. I'll miss you, too."

"Is that it then?"

"Yeah that's all." Andrew stated.

"Alright then, see you later, Andrew."

"Feel better quick, alright?"

By Monday, Mina and Mark were out of the hospital. They had gotten to know each other so much more. They knew the intimate details about each other that only their closest friends. Heck, they could write a test on each other that only they could pass! To top it off, they were truly in love with each other. They would joke about how they had literally spent every waking moment together. It was their little inside joke in the hospital. Mina and Mark had agreed to meet the girls at Lita's restaurant. Everyone was really excited to finally "officially" meet Mark instead of seeing him in bandages in a hospital bed.

Mark agreed to pick Mina up at 4 and take her to the restaurant. Mina and Mark got there a little early. Only Lita, Serena, Rini, and Haruka were there.

"Oh Haruka! I thought you were on duty today!" Mina exclaimed.

Haruka smiled. "I have news for everyone. It'll explain it all. You'll see in a minute."

One by one, everyone started to arrive. Being very close to Haruka, Michiru had a little smile on her face and didn't look surprised that Haruka was there. When everyone was settled in at the long table set up just for the Sailor Team's "Welcome Back Mina & Mark" party, Haruka hit her drinking glass and stood up on her chair. Everyone immediately quieted down and looked to Haruka.

"Everyone! I have some exciting news! I've just been promoted to Sheriff of Tokyo!" Everyone immediately stood up and swarmed her congratulating her. When everyone had settled down Haruka told them all how she could take 4 hours of time off every week, so here she was today.

"That's fabulous Haruka!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yeah! Now you have more time to visit the restaurant!" Lita joked.

"What happened to the old sheriff?" Amy asked.

"He was getting married and was planning on having kids so he took time off from police work." Haruka answered.

"Wow, that's great." Rini said.

Everyone started talking again and Rini finally got the courage to ask a question. "Say, Mark, do you consider Mina your girlfriend?" The whole table grew silent waiting for an answer.

Mark blushed a little bit but then replied, "Yea. I mean who wouldn't after someone saves your life and spends every minute with you for two days." He laughed and everyone else giggled a bit, too.

Mina and Mark went through the rest of the week meeting at the arcade after school every day. Mina always looked forward to the next weekend with Mark because he had promised to take her someplace special.

On Friday, Mina rushed through the halls, once again, trying to get to her biology class. Dang. If only my locker wasn't so far away! She ran right into someone yet again. Mina fell down; her books flying everywhere. She landed on her tailbone and bit her lip not to scream or shout. She looked up at the idiot who wasn't watching the stupid hallway and was surprised to see Mark. They both burst into laughter on the floor together and didn't even care who was watching. It was then that they knew that it was a miracle that they had found each other.

That afternoon, Mark said he couldn't meet Mina at the arcade. He had something important to do, though he wouldn't tell Mina what it was. Mina decided to skip the arcade altogether that day. She couldn't stand to see Andrew when she knew he'd be leaving soon. The only place Mina had left to go was her treasured Peter Pan statue. She almost walked into the park when she nearly choked on her breath. She saw people who had already beaten her there. Mina ducked behind the fence. She peered around the corner to see the people more closely. It was Mark! And he was with a girl! Mina choked back tears as she watched them. She couldn't hear them; they were too far away so she watched their actions very closely. The girl had her hands around his neck. Mark hugged her then Mina could see them exchange a quick kiss. Mina gasped. Mina lost it. She let out all her tears and just ran. Mina had no where to run. No place was sacred anymore. She finally stopped running when she hit water. The Pacific Ocean...

(Today)

So here she was, Mina Aino, lost and alone, no one to turn to. Only minutes ago, the boy that she thought was "the one" had kissed another girl and Mina herself had run away. Mina sat there on the beach and cried.

Suddenly, Mina heard music. She turned her head and saw a beautiful goddess playing a pan flute.

"Who... who are you?" Mina managed to gasp out.

"I'm yourself, Mina. Your power guardian, your inner self."

"My inner self?"

"Yes, I'm always here for you when you are in a fix. Your tears call on me when you need me. Princess Venus... go to your friends. They always help you out." And with that, the goddess started to play again. She disappeared.

Mina stood up. She was strong. She would go to her friends. They would help her out.

(Later)

Mina had called everyone and asked them to meet her at the Peter Pan statue. Most of them could come, but Haruka had to work, Rini was at the Amusement Park with her friend Meli, and Serena was on a date with Darien.

Mina got to the park first. Her friends arrived together. They asked her what was up and Mina told them everything. The arcade days, Andrew, and then her spotting Mark with some other girl.

"Oh, Mina, that has to hurt." Amy said.

"I know how that feels, Mina. It sucks. But, you can make it." Lita comforted.

"If you need to cry, then cry. Let everything out Mina. We are here for you." Setsuna said.

Michiru told her about what happened when Haruka saw her kissing a guy she didn't know.

"Here Mina, take this. It's a crystal heart charm." Raye said. "It helps you cope with broken hearts, or losses in life, or anything that really affects your heart."

"Thanks, everyone." Mina choked out. "I'm so happy to have so many great friends on the Sailor Team."

"Hey lets take our minds off this and get some fries at the STSS." Lita calmed.

"I could go for that!" Mina said more happily.

So everyone walked over to STSS because it was only a few blocks away. They ate some fries at a table and talked a little more under happy circumstances. They were sitting and talking when Mina looked up and gasped.

"What is it Mina?" Setsuna asked noticing it first.

Mina stared off for a little longer then exclaimed, "EVERYONE OUTSIDE!" They all ran outside and saw a group of beautiful girls in gorgeous dresses. The group of girls looked just like them!

"Sailor Team! Princess Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Pluto, Neptune, Saturn!" they said.

"Us?!" they questioned themselves.

"Princess Venus!" the goddess from the ocean was there. "Mark is in trouble!"

"What?! How so?"

"He was taken by the Negaverse! Princess Venus, Kasienian is back!"

"Kasienian Blossom? I thought we sealed her away when we defeated Fiore!"

"Kasienian is never destroyed! Venus, she wants Mark as her next vessel!"

"Oh, no!"

Lita spoke up. "Wait! Who are you? How do we know this is true? And why should Mina fight for a freak who cheated on her?"

The goddess who looked like Setsuna spoke. "We are your power guardians. Your past, present, and future selves. Whenever you use your power, the attack, transformation, or transport is guided and guarded with our help."  
Guardian Saturn spoke up next. "You don't know that this is true, but we ask that you trust us. We are the only ones who can see through evils of the world."

Then Guardian Mars spoke up. "And the reason Princess Venus and you all should fight? You've always fought for people you didn't like or people you didn't even know! Why is this time any different?"

"And Princess Mina still cares for him. Don't you?" Guardian Venus said.

Mina gasped. She DID still care for him, but she was afraid to say it or even think it. She didn't want to let herself cry. She was strong and didn't want her friends to worry even more. "I do." she said silently. But, then she thought about him. The kisses, the romance, the laughs. Even if he didn't want to be her boyfriend anymore, Mina still had to fight for his friendship. She wasn't going to lose a friend. With new strength and meaning, Mina surprised them all and called out. "Infinite Venus Crystal Power! Venus, planet of love, grant me new strength and power!"

Mina transformed before their eyes into Infinite Venus.

Lita got the idea and was soon heard shouting, "Jupiter, planet of thunder, grant me new power! Infinite Jupiter Power!"

"Mars, planet of fire, my new power! Infinite Mars Power!"

"Mercury, planet of ice, my new power! Infinite Mercury Power!"

"Neptune, planet of water, my new power! Infinite Neptune Power!"

"Pluto, planet of time and space, my new power! Infinite Pluto Power!"

"Saturn, planet of destruction, my new power! Infinite Saturn Power!"

Suddenly, Serena, Haruka, and Rini were there, too. The new power of the scouts had called them all together!

"We know what to do!" called Haruka. "Uranus, planet of the skies, my new power! Infinite Uranus Power!"

"Moon, planet of sanctity, my new power! Infinite Moon Power!"

"Future Moon, planet of sanctity, my new power! Infinite Pink Moon Power!"

All together they yelled, "INFINITE SCOUT POWER!"

They all transformed and made a circle around Infinite Sailor Moon. This power was dangerous, but the scouts had used it before fighting an Ice Queen, Princess Snow Kaguya. They all knew what was happening even though they didn't speak.

"Ready, scouts?" called Sailor Moon.

"Ready!" they shouted back.

They connected hands in a ring around Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon took the Silver Imperium Crystal from her brooch and lifted it high above her head.

The scouts all shouted together, "SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!" The girls all floated upward from the cold asphalt. Their costumes all glowed silver and their tiaras each sent a shining laser of their image color to the Silver Imperium Crystal. And then, with a stunning display of color, they sped off into the night.

Mina Aino stared down at the Earth from a bird's point of view. Flying with fluffy white wings with her new transformation, as Infinite Sailor Venus, she felt very powerful and brave. She and her friends were speeding off through the evening atmosphere getting ready to fight Kasienian Blossom once again. Mark had been captured and the Sailor Team had to save him.

"There!" shouted Infinite Sailor Mars. The Sailor Team peered down at the Earth and saw pink everywhere. It was spreading very quickly.

"Kasienian." Sailor Jupiter said with rage.

"Let's get 'em Sailors!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

Sailor Venus thought fast. "Hey! Remember that attack we used the first time we fought Kasienian?"

"The Sailor Planet Attack?" questioned Sailor Moon.

"What is the Sailor Planet Attack?" asked Haruka.

"The last time we fought Kasienian, we used our combination attack, Sailor Planet Attack!" said Sailor Mercury. "We've used it frequently since then!"

"Let's do it!" Infinite Sailor Pluto shouted.

"Ready scouts?" Sailor Venus belted.

"OK!" they all yelled back.

"Sailor PLANET...!" yelled Infinite Sailor Venus.

"**ATTACK!**" everyone, yelled. They aimed their attack at the center of the pink and confetti of the scouts' image colors rained down. The pink slowly started to disappear. The Sailors landed on the surface of the Earth. They looked around quickly ready for battle. Venus gasped and saw Mark. The Sailors quickly spun around and saw what Mina saw. Mark stood in front of them with a pink glow with a small pink flower on his shirt.

"Mark?" Mina gasped.

"He's mine now!" shouted the flower.

"You're going down Kasienian!" Uranus shouted angrily.

"I'm afraid it's just the opposite Uranus! I keep flying higher and higher!" Kasienian started to grow along with Mark. They were gigantic.

"How are we supposed to fight that?" Sailor Mars inquired.

Sailor Venus looked up at Mark and thought. She just wanted to cry. She didn't want to fight Mark. But then how was she supposed to get rid of Kisenian? Sailor Venus burst into tears.

"V-babe?!" Sailor Moon cried. She ran over to her and gave her a giant hug. "V-babe it's gonna be OK! We'll save Mark, I promise! We won't leave this battle without him." Sailor Moon let Venus go. Before anyone could blink Kisenian sent her Flower Rage at Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus called. "Look out! Move! GO! SAILOR MOON MOVE!" Venus' instincts took over and she jumped in front of Sailor Moon. The Flower Rage hit Venus' side with a piercing stab. She let out her breath and instantly fell down unconscious...

Mina opened her eyes. She panicked for a moment and saw black all around her. Am I dead? she thought out loud. She winced. She could hear her thoughts outside of her body. She didn't have any pain anymore. She KNEW she was dead. She had to be. She reached down to touch her wound and immediately noticed she was not in her Sailor uniform anymore. Her body was covered with a white fabric, tied around her with a cord. It looked like something out of a Greek mythology book.

"Princess Venus..."

What? she thought.

"Princess Venus..." Something was approaching her through the dark. She could see a human figure with white on too. Mina recognized a male figure. As he slowly approached Mina realized it was Mark!

"Mark?!" she called with amazement. She immediately realized she couldn't speak.

"Princess Venus..." She realized the voice was calling her in her mind!

She spoke back with thoughts. "Mark?!"

"Yes, Princess. I'm here." The figure stepped out and she saw his face. His warm tanned brown-eyed face. Mina ran to him and just kissed him. She flung her arms around his neck and she could feel his around her waist. The kiss was long and passionate as if they'd never have another one as long as they lived.

"Mark...where are we? Am I...are you?"

"Mina I'm not dead. You're not dead. We're both all right. We're trapped in our minds. Kisenian told me in exquisite detail what exactly she was going to do to me. But it's OK now. We're together. We're alright."

"How can we see each other if we're trapped in our minds? I don't understand this."

"Kisenian linked my mind and yours with some sort of wireless thing. She explained everything in exquisite detail as I said. I wasn't listening by then and was caught up daydreaming. She was going to use you Mina, pretend I was in trouble and exchange your soul for mine. She was going to create a horrible image of me and put it in your mind. With you dead the Sailors would be able to take care of because they'd be weak. With all of you gone everything would be so easy. But then she found it impossible. She couldn't do it. So now she's taking over Earth by hand.

Mina suddenly remembered something very important. "Mark did you..."

Mark put a finger on her lips. He could hear her thoughts. He laughed. It was the warm hearty laugh Mina missed so much. "So many questions, curious girl. I did see you in the park that day."

Mina gasped, let go of him and turned away. She became sad again. She didn't want to remember that day. She just wanted to remember him as her wonderful Mark Shepherd.

"Mina...please...just let me explain."

Mina looked up. She wanted to hear it. Anything to lead her away from him being a bad person. She needed to hear it. She needed to know that he wasn't some mean player. She needed that. In her heart he was not a cheater. Just wonderful Mark.

"Mina I'm sorry. That day at the park. I didn't do it. I mean... well. I couldn't go to the arcade because I was meeting up with a long-distance friend, Erica. She...I mean...well, Mina, she was my girlfriend for a year. I broke it with her because I caught HER cheating. We became friends. Nothing more. When I met up with her, we had this great conversation. I took her to the Peter Pan statue. I told Erica how much you liked it and how much your eyes sparkled and lit up when you talked about it. That's when she burst out explaining how much she missed me and never should've cheated on me and she literally kissed me without asking permission. You ran away before you saw me push her away. I explained to Erica all I had with you. She's still my friend but now she knows better. I'm really sorry Mina. That's how it went down though."

Mina was over excited with joy. She kissed him and said, "No, I'm sorry Mark. It was a misunderstanding. I should never have doubted you. In my heart I knew there was something more to that story." She kissed him again.

Mark pulled away and looked at her. "Mina there's something I need to tell you."

The first thing that came to her mind was oh no .

Mark heard her thoughts and said, "No, Mina this isn't bad I promise." He held up a golden crystal, which emanated a bright gold light. Mina was blinded for a moment, but then saw what he meant. She gasped. Mark was dressed all in gold and white.

"You're...you're." Mina scrambled out.

"Mina, I am the Sun God. Like the Moon Kingdom, I am the King of the Sun. I guard both the Earth and the Moon. I also guarded Venus, for she and I were a destined pair. I didn't realize it was you till I saw you fighting for me. I was going to transform but you came. I had to hide this identity until it was time."

"Why didn't I ever know about you? I remember almost everything and I don't remember you."

"Mina, we never met in your past life. It was like a blind date. Venus and the Sun were just meant to be. They weren't supposed to know each other. It just happened this way." He pointed his hand at her side and she could see through the white fabric. There was a red scar where the Flower Rage hit her. She looked up at him. He put his hand on the scar and the pain and wound immediately vanished.

"Oh Mark!" She hugged him and kissed him at the same time.

She could hear his thoughts. Our destined love will combine to create our infinite power. It will grow wings and we will soar. A blinding white light surrounded them and with a sudden flash Mina was back in the battle. She opened her eyes. She looked up at her friends then looked down at her torn costume. The scar and her pain were gone.

"Venus! You're alive." Uranus cried.

"Where's Mark?" Venus managed to spit out. She looked up at the monster and noticed something she hadn't seen before... "That's NOT Mark!" she spat at the image.

"What?!" All the Sailor Scouts were very confused at this point.

"You did very well Kisenian! There's just one little thing!"

"Huh?!" Kisenian shouted.

"Mark's scars! The cross from when we fought the monster in the park! He had burns on his neck in the shape of a cross!" Venus shouted back.

A voice came from behind the Scouts. "I knew you had it in you sweet goddess." Everyone spun around to see Mark in all his glory, God costume on. He walked toward them and stood in line with them.

"You may have your little Sun God girls, but I have everything in my hand. I can squash everything you love with the wave of my hand Sailor Scouts!" Kisenian's voice boomed to them.

"We fought you before Kisenian! We can beat you again!" Pluto shouted.

"My old captive was weak at heart. He gave himself to good. This time I have a new body! One that WON'T disobey me! Or have you forgotten ladies?"

"We have more power than ever before!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Our new Infinite Power brings us closer together!" Mini-Moon yelled.

"It brings us together in love and friendship!" Sailor Moon added.

"And with that friendship comes unity!" Uranus put in.

"And that unity gives us strength!" Neptune shouted.

"A strength that is unceasing in power!" yelled Sailor Mercury.

"We use that power to right wrongs and triumph over evil!" Sailor Mars said.

"That's you Kisenian!" Pluto exclaimed.

"Our Infinite Friendship Power will destroy you once and for all!" Venus cried.

They all put their hands together in a semi-circle and together they shouted, "This universe will be protected in the name of the Sun, the moon, the future moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Together we'll stop you Kisenian!" With that they gave a resounding cheer and threw their hands up in the air.

"Ready, scouts?" Sailor Moon asked.

They all joined hands and stood in a strait line.

"Let's go everyone!" Venus shouted.

"Infinite Mercury Power!"

"Infinite Mars Power!"

"Infinite Jupiter Power!"

"Infinite Moon Power!"

"Infinite Pink Moon Power!"

"Infinite Uranus Power!"

"Infinite Neptune Power!"

"Infinite Pluto Power!"

"Infinite Sun Power!"

"Infinite Venus Power!"

And with a mighty shout everyone knew exactly the words to say, "INFINITE SAILOR FRIENDSHIP FURY!!!" The attack shot from everyone's tiaras and Mark's staff with a tremendous blast. The multiple colors melded into a giant spectrum and shot itself at Kisenian's giant imitation of Mark. Kisenian wasn't about to give up all that she worked for just to die! Kisenian shot back with a Pink Flower Petal Attack. The razor-bladed petals shot into the rainbow laser and for a moment nothing happened. No one knew what was happening.

Suddenly everyone heard a familiar voice; "I love this world full of life and fun!" Everyone turned to look at Venus.

Sailor Moon caught on, "Yes, who couldn't feel warm inside after hugging a rabbit!"

Uranus added on with, "Yea, we know that warm feeling!"

Mini-Moon noticed what was happening, too. "We know that warm feeling is love! Without our Earth we can't have that feeling!"

Mars got it, too. "Uh-huh! We'll fight for the Earth that brings us so much joy!"

Eventually everyone was yelling out everything they loved about Earth. The amazing power of Earth and love was building up inside them. At the same time they each shot their power of Earth into their giant spectrum of color. The powers of love, ice, crystal, pink crystal, thunder, fire, water, wind, and time glistened with overwhelming strength. They couldn't lose. They squeezed each other's hands and with an incredible energy blast, they destroyed Kisenian's attack and sent their rainbow of power hurling towards Kisenian. With a scream and a humongous firework display of color, Kisenian was gone. The pink flowers disappeared and everything was normal again except for ten people laying on the street asphalt unconscious.

Mina Aino woke up one morning, sat up and watched the sun come up. It had been about three weeks since her battle with Kisenian and she was happier than ever. She and Mark were much closer and her scout friends were closer, too. She thought about all of them and remembered how she had fought for this sunrise. She fought to see another day. Mina had fought to watch more days pass by with sunrises and sunsets. She didn't think about the sun the same way anymore. Instead, she thought of Mark, coming up every morning to greet her. Sometimes she got up early like this, to see him greet her, other times she liked to stay in bed and imagine him watching over her sleep. She couldn't explain it, but Mina had felt much better knowing she and Mark were destined to be together. He'd never do anything to hurt her. He had known his destiny all along. Mina was deliriously happy. The sun had come up all the way now. Mina Aino went back to sleep dreaming of him in her mind. Our destined love will combine to create our infinite power. It will grow wings and we will soar...


End file.
